


Lost & Found

by floralandrogyny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dan Howell Is A Little Shit, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Please Kill Me, anyway, its a mess, this needs rewrites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralandrogyny/pseuds/floralandrogyny
Summary: the story of a fae who asked for a young boy's name, and the boy who happily gave it to him.-"You get to ask an immortal being who cannot lie one thing, and that's what you choose to ask?""You said anything.""You're an idiot.""You're avoiding the question.""It's a stupid question.""Just tell me, are you lonely, Dan?""...Yes."-The fantasy au that nobody asked for, where Dan is a fae who spends his days tricking mortals out of their hearts and trinkets, and Phil is a just a mortal who longs for a life beyond that little village of his.





	1. A Stone A Day

"It's okay I've got you," Phil soothed in what he hoped was a calming voice as a panicked and frantic rabbit struggled in his grasp. He was trying desperately to untangle the poor thing from a makeshift trap, one of its hind legs caught in some sort of snare, hunters were probably to blame.

Eventually, he managed to calm the rabbit and steady his own hands enough to cut through the snare without injuring the poor thing, and as soon as freedom became attainable, it squirmed from his hands and bounded into the undergrowth. Apparently freeing animals from traps was a thankless endeavour, but Phil was just glad the creature was relatively unharmed.

Phil stood and brushed the twigs and leaves from his backside and took a look at his surroundings, trying to find the footpath he'd been following. Granted, he may have gone off it to free the rabbit, but he didn't go more than a metre and last he checked, the trail was right behind him.

"Crap." Phil muttered to himself. He should've known better than to wander off, even for a second. It was bad enough that he'd crossed the stone threshold despite having been told all his life not to, wandering into the forest where children were seen to enter but never return, but to go and get lost as well?

He could hear his grandmother's words echoing in his head: " _if you must go into that forest, you do not leave the path. It will try and tempt you with gold and riches, or the image of those you love. Whatever trickery it pulls, whatever it offers or shows you, you must stay on the path._ "

Phil sighed. If rumour and superstition were to be believed, his fate was sealed.

Grasping his dagger in his right hand, Phil reached his left hand into his pocket and allowed his fingers to wrap around the smooth stone he'd picked up before he entered. It was a small comfort but a comfort nonetheless, and he repeated the village mantra in a soft murmur.

 

_"A stone a day keeps the fae at bay."_

  
Phil knew attempting to find the footpath would be pointless so he stuck to wandering through the forest without any sense of direction or purpose. Despite the unfortunate end that awaited him, he found the forest a tranquil place. The birds flitted atop the canopy of trees, singing their haunting melodies, and all sorts of wildlife creeped in the undergrowth. It was like an entire world untouched by humans and it was gorgeous.

"I could live here forever." Phil stated aloud, but frowned upon realising the absurdity of that idea. Where did that come from? He had no idea how to survive in the wild, it's not like he had any hunting skills, and he couldn't just abandon his family.

With that reasoning, the impulsive thought fled as fast as it arrived.

Phill shook his head and continued walking, though he seemed not to take much notice of the nature after this. It was after about half an hour of walking, or thereabouts (time was difficult to track when in the forest and the sun is hidden behind a thick layer of trees), that Phil heard a rustle behind him - the sounds of leaves and twigs being disturbed.

He spun around brandishing his dagger at the threat, he kept a collected face despite his hand clearly trembling and he swore that in the quiet of the forest, he could hear his heart beat. Luckily for him, the only thing to see his somewhat dismal attempt at intimidation was a small rabbit, with patches of brown on its ears and stomach; the same rabbit he rescued earlier.

Phil couldn't help but choke out a nervous laugh, kneeling down to stroke his new buddy.

"Christ, it's just you. You gave me a right scare!" He playfully scolded, his heart settling into a relatively safe rhythm. The rabbit didn't intend on sticking around however, as it quickly bolted off deeper into the forest, stopping just before it left Phil's line of sight.

Phil, naturally, took this as his cue to follow, stumbling across overgrown roots and uneven terrain as he attempted to close the gap between him and his friend. It didn't take long before he found himself in a clearing and the rabbit vanished.

Instead, he found a young boy with messy brown hair sitting atop a tree stump. Phil noticed that he was pretty, almost unnaturally so, and in his arms was the rabbit Phil had been painstakingly following.

"Most who wander in here see riches and wealth waiting for them just off the footpath, but you..." the boy paused and glanced at Phil, making him a little nervous in the process. "You saw a poor creature, trapped and in need of rescuing."

"Who wouldn't rescue a trapped rabbit." Phil blurted out, immediately regretting what he'd said. This boy, he had to be the fae that inhabited these woods, but he didn't seem all that dangerous.

"My enchantment over this forest is designed to create an image or a scenario that is most likely to draw you from the path. The only thing that would get you to leave, is an innocent creature in need."

The boy- the fae, looked down at the rabbit in his hands and then, with a single hand motion, it disappeared from existence. He then looked up at Phil, wide eyed and a dagger held limply at his side.

"You can call me Dan. I think I like you, maybe even enough to spare you."


	2. Human Curiosity

Phil stared at the creature in front of him — was 'creature' even a fair term to use when he looked so… human? He had barely registered anything the other had said, simply taking in the scenario in front of him. He had met the fabled fae of the forest and yet, he wasn't sure what to do.

His parents, and every other adult in his village for that matter, had told him that should he ever encounter this creature to attack or run. You cannot kill a fae, but you may earn its mercy with an act of courageousness or bravery. In the same sense, you cannot outrun a fae, especially not in its home but if you are presented with an opportunity to escape, it means that they are allowing you to escape.

Should he run, or fight?

"Put the dagger away, you're not a fighter." Dan insisted, stretching his arms before getting to his feet. 

Phil snapped back to reality, only just remembering that he even had the dagger in the first place. Despite the fae's request, he held it out in front of him as a means of defence and watched him stand.

"You don't know that." He replied, trying so desperately to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yes I do." Dan was the epitome of confidence as he walked over, though he kept his pacing slow and deliberate like how a hunter would approach a spooked deer. "The leather on the hilt is worn from being held but the actual blade itself doesn't have a single scratch on it. You've had this weapon for a while and yet you've barely used it once."

Phil swallowed. He was right, of course he was right. Phil cried when his father killed a rabbit on a hunting trip, and then proceeded to throw up when he tried showing him how to skin it. He wasn't a fighter, not in any sense of the word.

Without saying a thing, Phil sheathed the dagger on his belt and looked down at the ground. He felt so ashamed. Even when his life was at stake he couldn't find it in him to wield a weapon.

"I'm—"

"Whatever you're going to say, don't. Follow me and sit down." Dan turned and began walking back to where he was sat a few moments before.

Phil blinked. Dan wasn't looking at him, this could be his chance to run! He slowly turned his head so as not to raise suspicion and began looking for exit points. Returning the way he came was his best bet, if he was lucky, he might just find that little footpath he'd wandered in on. If not, well, he might not be able to hunt but he could certainly gather berries and other edible plants until he figured something out. 

"If you want to stab me or run, now's your best chance," Dan stated aloud, startling Phil who was still formulating his escape plan. He hadn't said it aloud had he? "But you won't be able to harm me with that, and you'll never find the way home without my help, so, please just listen to me for now."

"Are you—" realising his voice was only highlighting his fear, Phil took a second to recompose himself before trying again. "Are you going to let me go home?"

"Yes," Dan glanced back at Phil, offering him a small smile. "I promise."

Phil was caught off-guard by the promise of freedom and even more so by the smile. He knew the fae couldn't lie so his freedom was assured, but that smile? It was so carefree, he couldn't see Dan as a killer, a creature that sneaked away children in the night.

Yet, he remembered the tales. How they were tricksters at heart, though they told no lies, they had tongues of silver that could make even the most experienced con-man jealous. He couldn't trust this creature. He couldn't let his guard down.

Phil followed Dan as he walked, placing a hand on his own chest to feel his heart - oddly enough, he was calm, well, calmer than earlier that is. Perhaps it was because he now knew he was going to see his family again, he wasn't going to be one of the lost kids who wandered into the woods, leaving behind parents who didn't dare search for them in their fear.

Dan stopped and gestured to the grassy floor, indicating for Phil to sit down and quickly did the same, resting his head against the stump he'd previously been sitting on.

"Will you give me your name?" He asked, glancing at Phil, who had taken to sitting cross-legged opposite him.

Phil neglected to answer however, remaining silent for a few seconds. The phrasing of the sentence had thrown him slightly, he almost said his name. Could he be any more of an idiot?

"No, I will not _give_ you my name, but you may call me Phil." He replied, wording his sentence just as carefully as the fae did. Wording was everything around these creatures.

"Smarter than you look." Though subtle, Phil saw a grin upturn Dan's lips and a quiet laugh pass his lips. It was a sweet sound, something he could listen to all day and practically proved that he was a magical being, for no human could reproduce such a sound. "So, what compelled you to venture into my forest?"

"I— uh, I don't know really," Phil admitted, absentmindedly tugging at a loose strand on his shirt. It was a good question really, he didn't know what encouraged him to wander in here.

He wasn't brave enough to think he could take on the evil creature that lurked within the ever deepening depths of the forest.

He wasn't smart enough to think he could find the missing children, even if they were alive. He reckoned he'd just become another victim.

No, it was never a noble cause.

"Curiosity," Phil answered eventually, breaking the silence that had settled over them as he thought. "I was brought up on tales of, well, you, and this gorgeous forest. Then there was the whispers I heard whenever I got a little too close, they were faint but it was almost like they were inviting me in. I think I just got tired of imagining what this forest was like and thought I'd explore it myself."

"Curiosity?" Dan repeated in apprehension, but noting the other's serious expression, he couldn't help but laugh. "Risking everything - life and limb - for the sake of curiousity, that is the most _human_ thing I've ever heard."

In spite of himself, Phil found himself getting a little defensive. Sure, humans were stupid and reckless to a fault, but as a human himself he felt a moral obligation to defend them.

"Hey, come on," he huffed, frowning slightly. "Being curious isn't a bad thing, it can have all sorts of positives!"

"Name three." Challenged Dan, still wearing that same shit eating grin.

"Uh—" Phil stumbled over his words momentarily before his eyes lit up with an answer. "You get to see new places!"

Dan put one finger up.

"Alright."

"You get to learn new things!"

Another finger.

"That's a little vague but I'll give you it. One more?"

"Crap, uh— you can never get bored!"

"What? Nope, not accepting that." Dan dismissed, wiggling the two fingers he held up tauntingly. "That's generic as anything and doesn't apply to everyone who's curious. Try again."

Phil opened his mouth to respond but found he was interrupted by a loud, distant shout.

"Was that—"

"Your father." Dan confirmed, his hearing much better than Phil's. "They must be looking for you, you shouldn't keep them waiting."

At the indirect dismissal, Phil stood up and smiled at the fae. He felt a small pang of sadness in his chest at leaving his new friend but he knew his father must be worried sick.

"Thank you," Phil turned to leave but stopped right before he exited from the small clearing, turning back to look at Dan. "Will I— can I ever see you again?"

For a split second, suprise overtook the fae's features before it returned to a netural expression.

"Would you like to?"

Phil nodded.

"I would."

"Then yes. Enter the forest whenever you wish and eventually you'll find me again. I promise you that, now, you must be promise me something in return."

"What is it?"

"Do you promise to return?"

Now it was Phil's turn to look surprised but it didn't take any lengths to hide it, instead he smiled and nodded.

"I promise."


	3. The Needs of the Few

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 3am in a caffeine induced haze, so please take that into account.

Dan watched as the human gave a small wave goodbye, accompanied with a smile so bright it could probably best the sun, before turning heel and dashing off into the forest. Normally, this would be where the heavy enchantment over the forest would set into motion, addling Phil's mind so that every twist and turn looked the same, the terrain would shift and move and he would never find his way back to the footpath he sought, but for now - for him - Dan lifted the enchantment just long enough for him to reach home.

He didn't hurt innocents.

Phil simply ran. He didn't care for how the brambles scratched at his arms and legs, or how the poison ivy made his skin burn and itch. He wasn't even sure he was heading in the right direction, he was just following the sound of his father's shouts, eager to prove that he was okay. Admittedly, he was dreading the scolding he was about to receive for stepping foot in this forest, but he knew that his anger came from love and worry.

Better to be alive and shouted at than dead and mourned over.

The forest looked as tranquil as it did earlier, but a sense of normalcy had descended upon it - if Phil didn't know any better, he would've said that this forest was a completely different one to the one he entered earlier that day. It was almost boring. But regardless of the looks of the forest, Phil may have been given his freedom but he had not been given directions.

"He wouldn't have…" he murmured softly to himself, peering past trees and shrubbery to try and find his way out. He refused to believe that the fae had tricked him, let him go free without any means to make it home.

He shook his head in defiance; he had faith in Dan that he would keep his word.

And keep his word he did as barely a few paces away from Phil, down a small sloped hill, was a rabbit. A very familiar looking rabbit, and Phil knew he had not been left to helplessly wander.

The rabbit led Phil home, never going too far ahead or wandering out of sight, and then hurried back to its master once Phil stepped out of the forest and into the opening where he'd first entered. His first sight was his father arguing with a short, stout man that Phil recognised as Arthur, the local hunter.

He didn't get to hear what they were arguing about though as soon as his father set eyes on him, he beckoned Phil over to cross behind the little stone line that separated the village and the forest. The line that dictates where the fae of the forest has dominion over — adults didn't dare step over it, all adults except Arthur that is. He claimed to have the blessing of the fae to hunt in its woods, hence why he always came out unharmed.

Phil reckoned that's what the two were talking about, as Arthur's the only one willing to enter the forest, he'd be the only one eligible to go searching for him, but greed was a distasteful thing and he was likely demanding money his father did not have in exchange for his services.

Once Phil stepped over the stones, his father immediately buried him in a bone crushing hug, refusing to let go until a few minutes had passed and Phil was practically gasping for air.

"What were you thinking?" He started, Phil bracing himself for the long, long lecture he was about to receive. "I thought I'd lost you, I thought— Christ, it doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is that you're back safe and sound. Come on, let's get you home."

Waving off Arthur, he led Phil home, a protective hand placed on his shoulder the entire time. Phil thought it was a bit much considering the fae didn't seem particularly dangerous in any way, in fact, the way Dan made him promise to return, especially considering how serious his kind take promises — they're oaths that are just as binding as marriage vows or pledges to patron Gods.

In spite of Phil's best efforts in the coming days, he was unable to find a quiet moment to himself, unsupervised, to which he could sneak back into the forest. It was reckless, but he had a promise to keep. The attention was nice for about an hour or so, all the other kids asking what had happened and if he had met any magical creatures, but they got bored after Phil denied anything interesting happened, which he was glad for, because he found all the attention and unrelenting questions exhausting. He also wanted to keep his conversation with Dan private, because it almost felt rude to do otherwise.

Instead, day after day, he sat just by the long line of stones, peering into the forest depths.

It was this line of interlocking stones that kept the village safe, so as long as there was never a break in the line, the villagers were safe from the fae.

Apparently, years and years ago, a man made a deal with the fae and an ill advised one at that. The fae had stolen away the blacksmith daughter and so the blacksmith went looking for her, he found the fae but his daughter was gone. So, he made a choice. He told the fae that he could keep his daughter if he stayed away from the village, the fae responded saying: " _make a circle of stone around your village and for as long as those stones remain, I shall not cross into your village. But those who wander in of their own freedom are mine_."

Swapping their daughter for their village. Phil never quite understood the idea of the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. It seemed like an easy excuse to ignore what people wanted because it didn't benefit everyone.

He shook his head and sighed, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. He knew his father was but a couple of paces away, keeping him in sight at all times, so he had to wait.

Tonight. When everyone's asleep, he decided, that's when he'll visit the fae.

—

Dan waited, his eyes shut as he pondered the whereabouts of his new friend. Impatience gnawed at the back of his mind, keeping him from being able to do anything else.

Then he heard his name screamed into the night by a familiar voice, and he felt the panic and the urgency that went into it.

Phil.


	4. Mistaken Identity

Dan didn't even think, he just bolted upright and began to run towards the direction of Phil's voice.

It wasn't because it was Phil, he insisted to himself. He was a stranger that wandered into his forest one time, a stranger with a heart of gold perhaps, but a stranger nonetheless. He would always run towards the sound of someone in distress, but even Dan knew that this time it was different.

His mind was filled with intrusive thoughts about what had happened, what he'd do when he found him. It wasn't good. His name wouldn't be screamed like that unless he was in danger.

Dan cursed himself. He was practically omniscient in this forest, but his worry clouded his mind and destroyed his ability to think properly, to use the age old magic he had at his disposal. Instead, he was forced to run like a… like a human, it was almost distasteful and he knew if his ancestors could see him now that they would laugh and scorn his attempts.

His feet knew where to go before his mind had even began to process where he was. Aeons living in this forest provided him with intimate knowledge of its layout, and he used this knowledge to get to Phil in the shortest time possible.

"Phil?" He shouted, pausing momentarily to survey his surroundings. If Phil had been here he would've left tracks - broken twigs or footprints in the mud.

"Dan—? Dan I'm over here!" Came the reply, his voice clearly shaken. Was he being attacked? Threatened? Or was it something more mundane? The darkness that enveloped the forest was enough for even the best hunter to lose their way, Phil could've lost his bearings and fallen into a ditch or caught in a trap.

"Keep talking Phil, I'm coming!" Dan abandoned his tracking attempts and followed Phil's voice, who had begun to describe his surroundings as a means to help, he supposed, but 'I see trees' wasn't a very good descriptor in the forest.

Eventually, Dan found Phil and along with it, the reason for his panicked cry for help.

Phil was being forced to retreat slowly backwards as a large stag slowly crept forward, its antlers positioned forward, clearly enraged by something.

"What did you do?" Dan asked, a frown appearing on his lips. He knew this stag and he knew he was usually a docile creature, if he was angered he likely had a good reason.

"Nothing!" Phil insisted, his eyes never leaving the enraged stag.

Dan narrowed his eyes in disbelief; he may have proved himself as a good human but one act of decency does not make a saint. He could've been wrong about this human. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I swear! I was trying to find you and— and then it charged at me!" He explained, his hands shaking as he backed up just a little further. He was terrified. "Please help me."

Dan didn't need any more reasons to do so and he stood between Phil and the stag knowing it would not charge at him. Instead, he bowed his head low in honour of Dan — to the creatures of this forest he was their protector.

There was silence as the fae and the beast communicated, their bond strong enough to talk without words.

"He thinks you're unwelcome here. You smell like danger. Hes ays… you're no friend to this forest." Dan spoke for the stag but even he knew that there was something wrong, Phil had a personal invite. His blessing. All who inhabited this forest should treat him as one of their own, hell, even if he stumbled across a bear it should be as friendly as your domesticated dog.

So why wasn't it.

"Phil, come here."

Phil hesitated, for obvious reasons. He wasn't particularly eager to get close to the creature that just two minutes ago almost killed him. He got terrified feeding horses, so this was a pretty big step up.

"He won't hurt you, I promise."

"But what if it does?"

"He won't," Dan insisted, placing particular emphasis on not calling him 'it'. "You are both equals. I don't know the cause of this misunderstanding but I will. He was just trying to protect his home."

Persuauded, or maybe just trusting of the fae, Phil stepped forward and began approaching the two. He was aware of how his hands shook and his face had paled, but he persevered, going forward until finally he stood in front of the towering stag.

"He's pretty majestic when he's not trying to impale me," Phil joked, a nervous glance sent in Dan's direction who nodded encouragingly.

Knowing the situation was more or less resolved, Dan felt the relief flood his body. Nobody was injured and there was no imminent danger, it was all a simple misunderstanding. He gave the stag's fur a gentle stroke before tapping his flank to let him know that he was free to go, and before he did so, he bowed his head again towards the two.

Phil somehow knew it was an apology of sorts.

"Stirring up trouble in my forest when we haven't even met twice," Dan laughed, turning his attention towards Phil, who's posture was notably more relaxed that it was when he found him a few minutes earlier.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Phil couldn't help but laugh as he spoke, Dan's amusement somehow contagious.

"I know, I know." He replied, glancing around at the surrounding trees and he could see how easy it would be to see the shapes of monsters and men in the shadows and shifting branches. "But, what are you doing here so late?"

"I wanted to see you." Phil fiddled with a loose thread in the end of his sleeve, undoing the stitching as he distracted from his own embarrassment. "Besides, I promised I would."

"I know, but… I kinda expected you to do it during the day when you could see properly."

Phil's expression turned sad, his lips downturned into a frown and he exhaled a soft sigh.

"The village, they're worried if I step back into this forest that I won't come back, that you'll…" he hesitated but continued at Dan's look of confusion. "That you'll finish the job."

"Finish the job?" Dan repeated, raising a hand to run through his hair. These humans were far more difficult to deal with than he realised. "What exactly do they think I do to children who step into my forest?"

Phil shrugged.

"All they know is that children come in and don't come out."

Dan simply sighed. It was to be expected he guessed, with no proof of what he was doing, the villagers would naturally assume the worst. He thought for a moment, staring at Phil before coming to the conclusion that he didn't want him to see him how the villagers did; the wicked fae who stole away children in the night. A creature to be feared.

"Do you mind staying the night with me?" Dan offered. "I'll tell you the truth of what happens."

"So as long as I can return before everyone wakes up I don't see why not," Phil decided, his shoulders raising in a lackadaisical shrug.

 

So, the fae led the mortal deep into the forest to tell him the stories of his home and what this forest is for. Unaware that not too far behind them another monster lurked in a human guise, trailing the fae and his companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing of this feels off to me, so I might rewrite the first few chapters to space things out? I don't know, it just feels rushed, what do you guys think?


	5. Friend of the Forest

Phil wasn't exactly known for making intelligent decisions, case in point: stepping into a forest which, for all he knew, harboured a malicious creature with intents to kill him. But a step up from that decision was the one he had just made, which was agree to stay the night with the aforementioned creature.

His mind wandered back to his father, likely sound asleep in his bed with no clue that his son's bed was empty. If he did wake up, he probably wouldn't think to check anyway, Phil hadn't given him any reason to suspect anything so why should he?

"This place is terrifying at night," Phil stated, his voice soft and low - there was something about being somewhere so quiet and empty that made him feel he shouldn't disturb it, like it was sacred ground and any slight misstep risked the wrath of the mystical entity for whom it was devoted for.

“I don't see it,” Dan replied, his eyes wandering upwards to the canopy of trees above, a glimmer of starlight available through the barest of cracks between the branches and leaves. He'd always seen the beauty in the forest; the gentle breeze in the air that could soothe even the most anger prone mortal, the sound of creatures who live and breathe the night, who watch and stalk you as you pass through the wooded place, though they mean no harm.

Then, quietly and seemingly unprompted he found himself laughing to himself, and being the curious type, Phil voiced his question.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing it's just… when I was younger, much younger, forests used to terrify me. Especially at night like this.”

Fear. It was such a human concept that Phil didn't even consider that the fae might have any, nonetheless, it was reassuring to know that even creatures that were so revered had something that made them think twice. A weakness, he supposed, in the worst case scenario.

“What scares you now?” Phil asked, but realised only seconds after speaking that perhaps this was not a question he wanted an answer to.

“I won't terrify you by repeating the tales of the hideous monsters my father told me when I was young. You look terrified as it is.” Dan commented, glancing over at his companion with a smile.

“Oh, don't worry, I'm always this pale.”

At the response, Dan immediately cracked up and laughed loud enough to disturb the resting birds above, and with such contagious laughter, it wasn't long before Phil joined in.

“I didn't mean that you idiot,” Dan explained in between his brief fits of laughter, Phil's confused expression only egging him on. “Your hands, they were shaking.”

“Oh—!” Phil grinned at the realisation, only to smother his face with his hands at embarrassment at what he just said, at what an _idiotic_ response that was in front of an all powerful fae. The old tales say they were appeased by intelligence and cunning, Phil hoped that maybe humour was something they appreciated, as this was one certainly seemed to.

“Hey watch out—!” Dan quickly grabbed Phil's arm, pulling his hand away from his face just enough for him to notice the pitfall in front of him, covered by foliage to blend it into the forest. Phil squealed, his foot slipping in his panic and it was only due to Dan's firm grip on his arm that he didn't fall into the hole below.

Phil's breathing became heavy, taking a moment to pause and recollect himself as he stepped away from the danger, mouthing his thanks to Dan, who still held onto his arm just as a precaution.

“You've gotta keep your wits about you in this forest,” Dan warned. “Especially in the dark.”

Phil nodded, sidestepping away from the hole and gave a vague nod to the hand on his arm.

“That kinda hurts…” he admitted sheepishly, Dan immediately releasing his hand and apologising, aware that in his own hurry to stop Phil from falling he didn't manage his strength to take into account that he was dealing with a mortal - a mistake on his part.

 

As they continued along their way, Phil made sure to keep himself glued to Dan's side, worried that his clumsiness and lack of foresight would land him into another sticky situation. Dan, on the other hand, had now taken on the responsibility of subtly guiding Phil away from any steep slopes or uneven terrain where he might hurt himself, the only thing he couldn't quite help with was when he got smacked in the first with the lowermost branches of the trees. He was tall, ridiculously so for a human, and definitely blind considering that he never managed to see the branches coming, even despite Dan's occasional warning of 'duck’, to which he'd get a confused 'what’ and then the inevitable shout of pain.

It was because of the small detours that it had taken them longer than anticipated to reach the clearing Phil had found himself in a few weeks prior.

“How do you always end up here?” Phil asked, glancing at Dan curiously. “Because I know for a fact that we went in the complete opposite direction than I went last time.”

“Really?” Dan raised a curious brow, seemingly amused by the question. “And how do you know that _for a fact_?”

“Because we went in the same direction that I came in, we should really be back at the village.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“I was gonna, then the nearly dying thing made me forget.”

“Nearly dying is a bit much isn't it?”

“I did!”

“You'd have a broken leg at most, and I can heal that sort of thing so you definitely did not nearly die.” Dan snorted, walking back to the centre of the clearing, where the tree stump remained exactly where it was last time and he sat down on it. “But back to your question, just as I protect the forest, it protects me in return, and so it guides me. If I want to be somewhere in this forest, I can walk in any direction and find myself there. If you come here often enough, the forest will guide you as well.”

“Oh,” Phil followed Dan and sat himself down on the grass, which was softer than he had expected. “Is that how you found me earlier?”

“No, the forest seems to be a little skeptical of you at the moment, which is probably why the stag tried attacking you.”

“Can't you tell it… not to be skeptical?”

“Not how it works.”

“Explain it to me then.”

Dan sighed and bit his bottom lip, how to explain this to a mortal?

“Okay, right. Imagine this forest as my pet dog, I know it well enough to understand it to an extent, I know what signals mean what, what's normal and what's a cause for concern. I know this because I've lived in this forest for years. As newcomer, the forest is gonna be wary about you, I can signal to it that you're friendly by talking with you and not being hostile, but I can't directly tell it that you're a friend, the forest has still got to make up it's mind about you, regardless.” Dan paused, frowning at what he had just said, it was a bizarre explanation, even for him. “Does that make sense?”

“Sort of…” Phil stated slowly, mimicking the frown on Dan's face as he adjusted his position so he was laying down in the grass, his gaze fixated on the stars above.  “So, I've gotta show the forest I'm friendly through what I do?”

“Basically.” Dan shrugged.

“How do I do that?”

“Just be you, help the animals that need helping, pick up any trash, disable any traps that you find, that sorta thing.”

“Is that it?” Phil asked.

“Mhm, oh, and don't fear the forest. You only have something to fear if you have malicious intentions, otherwise, you're good.”

Dan glanced down at his companion, his eyes now shut. He knew he should tell him to get up, that the sun would be coming up soon and he'd have to head home, but he looked so peaceful - so tired, that Dan thought it'd be cruel to disturb him.

“Goodnight.” Dan murmured.

There was a quiet chuckle in response.

“I'm not asleep.”

“You will be.”

 

And then he was. Phil hadn't even realised how tired he'd been until he woke up to the sun shining brightly overheard and birds chirping their morning ahead.

It took a couple of seconds, but when Phil realised where he was, he bolted upright in a panic.

“Crap!” He hissed to himself, scrambling to his feet. His dad must've noticed his absence by now, god, if he knew Phil had stayed overnight in the forest, he'd end up shackled at home.

He glanced around in search of Dan who had apparently vanished whilst he slept, so that was a no on a bit of magical aid from the fae. He whispered his apology to the forest and ran all the way home, hoping Dan wouldn't be too mad at him for abandoning him without saying goodbye.

Once he made it out to the stone line, he stepped over it and noticed that the market was still quiet and figured he might just get away with saying he was checking out the fresh produce if he picked up a couple of apples on the way back home.

Or at least that was his plan until Arthur stepped in his way, a menacing grin on his face.

“Morning Phillip.”

“M- Morning Arthur.” Phil greeted, looking at everywhere but his face.

“Fancied a morning stroll did you?” That was a taunt.

“Just— just thought I'd double check the traps in the woods. Y'know, for game.”

“Oh really? Yer’ father will be happy to hear that you've finally taken an interest in hunting.”

He took a step closer.

“Mhm.”

Phil took a step back.

“But I wonder how he'd feel if he knew you were consorting with that bastard fae. My guess is he'd call you a traitor. Or,” he shrugged. “If you're lucky, you could argue that he's got you wrapped around his finger using magic.”

Phil felt himself practically shrink, despite having a few inches on the hunter. He stayed quiet, worried he'd implicate himself and make things worse if he spoke - maybe he didn't know as much as he was letting on.

“But if I told the village that I saw you agree to betray the village, that I saw you try mess up the stones. Well, traitor is the obvious conclusion.”

“What do you want Arthur.” Phil demanded, his voice shaking slightly. Arthur had always had this superiority complex, claiming the fae 'blessed’ him, yeah right. Dan would never let a hunter of all people into his forest, he cared too much for the animals.

“I want you to continue what you're doing, seeing that fae.”

Phil frowned. That couldn't be everything, no way was that everything.

“And then what?”

“And then you're gonna help me catch it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this came out so late, it's been a busy week, especially since I just found that I've gotten into Uni. So I've had to do a lot of preparations for my accommodation and all the rest of it. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!
> 
> I was also wondering if I should create a Tumblr account for my fanfiction, so you guys can send requests or suggestions for what I should write next, if you'd like?


	6. He Who Lies

Phil blinked. Then he blurted out the first response that came to mind.

“Him.”

Arthur frowned, clearly it wasn't the reply he was expecting, nor was it one he quite understood.

“What?”

“Him. The fae is a person, he's not an it.” Phil continued, his voice undoubtedly wavering slightly but he wouldn't allow Dan - someone he considered his friend - to be treated like some monster.

“Oh. I see what's happened.” Arthur laughed, a hideous sound if ever Phil heard one. It grated on the ears like nails on a chalkboard and made him wince. “That  _ thing  _ has convinced you that it's a human being like me 'n you, that it has feelings, that it likes you.”

“He does.” Phil stood his ground, his eyes furrowed in annoyance and his fists unknowingly clenched.

“Magic is a potent thing ain't it. Can convince any poor fool that a monster is a man.”

“Shut up, Arthur.” Phil scowled, beginning to walk past him and into the marketplace. “I'm not helping you do anything to Dan.”

“Think about it, boy.” Arthur grabbed Phil's shoulder as he passed, the hunter's grip annoyingly tight. “You're a human. It's a fae. Pick a side.”

With that, he let go and allowed Phil to stride on home. He picked up a few apples on the way back, them being the cheapest, and showed them to his dad upon arrival, convincing his father that he hadn't sneaked out to do something stupid like go into the woods again.

After giving his father some updates on what was being sold and watching him go off to go check for himself, Phil went upstairs to his room and collapsed on the bed. His feet dangled over the edge but he didn't mind, he knew his father couldn't afford much better, they spent all their money on food, and anything spare went to the extortionate taxes.

Phil sighed and spent the rest of the morning mulling over Arthur's words, tossing and turning in his bed. Had he really just been fooled by Dan this entire time, under some wicked spell that made Phil overlook the fact he was a fae or that he was supposedly inherently evil? He shook his head and placed his pillow over his face - this was all too much to think about. He considered Dan a friend, he hadn't done anything malicious or evil even when he had the chance, after all, Phil had fallen asleep right next to him and yet he remained unscathed.

Still, he had to remind himself that he'd only met Dan twice and neither time had been a perfect meeting, at least not in the eyes of Phil. He'd have to try and hope their future encounters were less… eventful, because he was definitely going to get grey hair from stress if it continued - he imagined silvery grey hair was not a good look for him.

“I have to tell him,” he decided, sitting upright. “I can't just…”

It was then his father popped his head into the room, a grin on his face, proving Phil's fear that he was listening in to be true.

“Tell who what?”

It was clear he thought Phil was talking about him, especially since he didn't have many other friends in the village so who 'him’ was was pretty limited.

“Oh—” Crap. He needed to think of an excuse, and fast. A believable one. “Uh, I— I got a… um, job? At… the village, you know, the one that's a day's walk away. One of their merchants was at the market today and… yeah? I wanted to surprise you.”

Phil was going for something simple but somehow that spiralled out of control pretty damn quickly. Now he had a whole new job, and not just one in the village, but one miles away, which he now had to pretend to go to.

His dad went silent and for a second, Phil thought he didn't believe him until he let out a hearty laugh and came into the room just to give Phil a firm pat on the shoulder.

“Well done, boy! Maybe you can start building up some muscles on those sticks you call arms, eh?”

Phil laughed weakly in agreement, nodding until his dad left him alone.

Then he dwelled on the lie he had just made up. At first, all he could see was the negatives, he had to follow through with this supposed new job of his after all, but realised that that could be the perfect excuse to visit Dan without putting any suspicion on his disappearances. It was just Arthur he had to figure out how to deal with.

Phil packed a small satchel, filling it with the basic necessities for spending a day or two in the woods; cheese, bread, some fruits as well as a skin full of fresh water. He wasn't exactly knowledgeable on what he'd need, but he figured Dan would help - this would help assure Phil that Dan was the kindly creature he thought him to be.

He'd go tomorrow, start his imaginary job and set about learning more about Dan, about why he takes children in the night, as Phil fell asleep before he could even broach the topic. He wanted to know about the fae and their culture and the age old magic in their fingertips, as well as all the adventures he'd lived through.

Then there was Arthur.

Phil had to warn Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one this time! But I did create a Tumblr, using the username floraloptimism. It's empty at the moment, but feel free to send me requests or just talk to me.


	7. Promise of the Fae

The next morning, Phil had everything prepared for the ‘journey’ into the village he had supposedly gotten a job at, his dad being ever so encouraging as he hurried him out of the village and onto the worn road that merchants often travelled to peddle their wares. He was lucky that no merchants were due in today otherwise his father might’ve forced to catch a ride with one of them, and then he’d just have a witness to his odd escape into the forest. Nonetheless, his father watched him off down the winding road, a satchel of food and a modest amount of money in case of emergencies and a half-hearted grin he might’ve interpreted as nerves for his new job - his first job, in fact - when in reality, it was simply the nerves of being caught out. He felt like his father might run down the road to tell him something and find him already gone, or that Arthur might slink from behind the trees at any moment with that venomous smile and eyes of a predator.

Of course, the chances of any of that happening were minuscule and it was simply Phil’s anxiety talking, but still, he worried. It hadn’t taken long for the bends and curves in the road to obscure Phil’s sights on the village, leaving the open stretch of road in front of him, an expanse of land and fields to his left and the forest on his right. The stone line remained intact even here, and Phil wondered how long it really was, if it really encompassed the entirety of the village like rumour said, he was far too lazy to find the answer to those lingering thoughts himself and hurriedly stepped over the line and into the forest. Even though he knew the truth of the fae, he still took care to not mess up the stones, if there was even the slightest chance that he was wrong about him, then he needed to keep that line intact otherwise who knew what the fae could do when not bound by the old magic entwined in the words and promises of a man long dead.

With thoughts of Dan in mind, Phil just walked aimlessly until the forest led him to where he wanted to be. When Phil arrived, Dan was wrenching something from the ground, his hand wrapped in some sort of cloth as he did so, so invested in the actions of whatever it was he was doing that Phil was able to sneak up right behind him, but within a matter of seconds he found himself on the floor struggling to breathe and a pain blossoming in his throat.

“Oh Gods, no, I didn’t—” Phil could hear the panic in Dan’s voice, his vision blurred by the tears in his eyes from the pain. He didn’t even know what happened, one second he was about to tap Dan’s shoulder to get his attention and the next he was writhing in pain, unable to think or speak or breathe. With the way Dan was panicking and apologising next to him, he could only assume this was his doing but he refused to believe that this was a malicious act done on purpose. No. That would mean Arthur was right. And Arthur wasn’t right. He was a scheming, lying  _ rat _  who was trying to enslave an innocent creature. Right?

Phil felt himself being picked up, the pain refusing to subside, flaring every time he tried to draw in breath. It burned. God, it burned so much.

He didn’t realise he had been drifting in and out of consciousness until he felt something cold and refreshing slipping down his throat, his tried lifting his head but found he couldn’t, Dan’s own hand supporting him so he could drink the mysterious liquid Dan was giving him.

“You’re awake. . .” Dan heaved a heavy sigh, setting aside the drink and allowing Phil to rest his head back against the soft floor of the forest. Upon opening his eyes, Phil noticed the bags underneath the fae’s eyes and the soft glow of his skin had deteriorated since the last time he saw him - was he like when he entered the forest earlier or was this new? He couldn’t remember and he hated that he couldn’t. “Thank the gods.”

“What happened?” Phil asked, wincing at the pain that still lingered in his throat when he spoke, his limbs felt so heavy and useless that he just closed his eyes as he listened to Dan’s answer.

“I’m sorry, I really am. I swore I’d never use my magic on a mortal like that, I swore it and yet. . .” Dan was exhausted, his own arms trembled as he drank the same liquid he’d given Phil. His eyes didn’t hold the same cocky amusement that it usually did when he spoke to Phil, it was tainted with disappointment and anger, though who those feelings were aimed at it wasn’t obvious. “You startled me, I thought you were. . . someone else and I reacted hastily. It caused you to get hurt and I am so sorry.”

Phil barely listened to the explanation he was given, he didn’t feel like he could. He was just so tired and in so much pain. He knew the overall gist of what had happened and that was enough: he sneaked up on Dan, caught him off guard, and he reacted defensively as anyone would do when someone sneaks behind them. It was his own fault. Dan wasn’t to blame here.

“I’ll live,” Phil grinned, opening at his eyes to look at Dan. He didn’t get a smile in return. “You look worse than I do.”

Dan didn’t even acknowledge his reply and stood up, his knees nearly buckling as he did so. Clearly he was in just as bad a shape as Phil but refused to even openly admit it. He hoisted Phil off the ground, gritting his teeth and inhaling as he did so, the strain too much for him for his weakened state. After a few seconds, his legs did in fact give out and he dropped to the floor, expending all his effort on ensuring Phil was hurt as little as possible in the fall.

There was silence. Not the comfortable type that Phil had slowly begun to enjoy when around the fae. This was heavy and it grated on the soul, filled with the same sort of ominous feeling one gets when walking alone at night. There wasn’t a guarantee that something bad was going to happen but he’d rather not stick around and find out, unfortunately he didn’t have much of a choice given his still unexplained paralysis.

The silence was broken by Dan who was screaming curses in a tongue Phil didn’t recognise or understand.

“You need to go home.” Dan eventually returned back to speaking in English, his anger quelled for the time being, though his voice had become hoarse and rough and his hands were balled into fists. “It’s. . . I can’t protect you. Your father will be worried.”

“My father thinks I’m in the next town, staying over for a few days. It’s fine,” Phil assured, keeping his voice calm and steady - a heavy contrast to the one Dan was displaying. He rolled his shoulders, slowly feeling the binds of whatever was causing his immobility fading away as time passed.

“Then your return is expected,” Dan stated, taking a few seconds to think about his options. Clearly he wasn’t in any position to lead Phil home, and with him in this state, the forest wouldn’t be able to guide him back either. This was a mess. This was all his own fault, if only he hadn’t have been so worked up when everything had happened, none of this would’ve happened. “Rest a few more days and then you leave.”

Phil furrowed his brows. He wasn’t going to accept this banishment without fighting for his place here, or at the very least, an explanation that was better than the bits of pieces he was getting here and there that were mired in anger and self-hate.

“No.”

“No?”

The glare Phil was given almost made him reconsider his big idea on standing up for himself.

“Not until you’re better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first draft is the final draft I'm sorry I'm awful I know.


	8. Update Note

Hi, I'm so sorry about the inexcusable delays in this fanfiction. I'd love to say I've been swamped in work or that I've been busy working on other things but neither of those is true, I simply haven't had the inspiration to update regularly and I've been coming to some realisations about my writing and fanfiction, none of which will impede the future of this fic, I promise. I'm 1200 words into the next chapter and I have been for a while, simply trying to figure out a way to wrap it up, but I haven't yet. I believe this is in part to creative issues on my part, as the longer I stare at this fic and the more I reread previous chapters, the more work I realise it needs doing. The pacing is off, the characterisation is off, the wording is lazy and I don't know. But again, this is all me and something I need to work though.

I promise you'll get an update soon, but please be prepared for rewrites in the future with a potential overhaul of the entire thing, as I don't want to abandon this fic because I know people enjoy reading it and there's nothing worse than an incomplete fic.

In the meantime, you can find me on tumblr under the username @floralandrogyny, which is a new blog I created to match my new username and make sure everything is more coherent and clear on several different platforms. So, if you want to chat, request a fic, or have a look at my original works, hit me up on there!


End file.
